Nightmares into Hell
I woke up, dazed and confused. My best friend was standing over me looking worried. I realized that I was around his place. I sat up, and tried to get my bearings. “What happened?” I asked. “Dude, you’ve been asleep for about twenty minutes,” he replied. “Wh... What?” I was shocked. “I don’t even remember falling asleep.” “I left the room, for a couple of seconds and came back and found you sprawled on my bed. At first I thought you were just joking around, but then you started screaming, as though you were in pain,” he explained. “You ok?” he asked. “Yeah I guess I’m just a bit tired and I don’t know what that screaming was about,” I replied. “A bit tired? You must be extremely tired. I couldn’t get you up what so ever,” he told me I looked at the time. I needed to be home by nine and it was eight now already and I lived a couple of miles away. I said my goodbyes, he made sure I was ok to get home and made my way to the bus stop, just round the corner. I always made sure I was at least 5 to 10 minutes early just in case the bus came early. In this case I was right, the bus got there a few seconds after I got there. I got on the bus, paid the driver. The bus was eerie, the lights were flickering on and off, no one was on the bus and it was an old model. The buses had under gone a revamp a few years back and it seemed they hadn’t bothered with this one. I just passed it off as being an old bus so that explained the lighting and I was also getting on at the end of the buses route which explained lack of people. I chose a seat and sat down. The bus journey was usually about 45 minutes long. I didn’t have anything better to do and because of the incident round Tom’s, I decided to sleep to pass the time. It didn’t take long for me to drift of. During the journey, I had a terrifying dream. It started in a desert. It must have been midday. There was a light breeze carrying what sounded like whispering. I couldn’t precisely make out everything but I could make out a couple of words. “... escape... never... belong... I’m coming...” I walked aimlessly through the desert, always with the whispering following me. After about 10 minutes of this, I tripped over something. I got up, brushing the sand of off my clothes and out of my hair. I looked back to see what I tripped over. Sticking out form the sand was a decaying dismembered arm. I threw up. When I looked back up, in the distance, I saw a humanoid figure. It stood there for a couple of seconds and then it seemed to move towards me. There was a massive jolt and I woke up, flying over a couple of seats in front of me. I was greeted by a blinding light, where did the light come from? It’s late at night. My eyes adjusted to the light. I scanned the interior of the bus. The driver’s side at the front had been crumpled in and the windows were smashed. I assumed that the bus had crashed and I ran to the front to see if I could help the driver in any way. I saw blood running from the driver’s seat. What I saw made me throw up. The driver was extremely mutilated, his arm was missing, his torso looked as if it was torn open by something and his face had scratches, deep scratches. The weird thing was the cave in of the structure hadn’t even touched him. This was more like a creature attack. I ran off the bus, I was to busy worrying with the situation to notice where I was. I just wanted to get away from that bus. After about five minutes of running I stopped to intake my surroundings. The human mind is a complex system. When incredibly stressed, it disregards what our senses pick up, and shows us what we want to see. When I was running, I hadn’t even noticed that I was in the desert from my dream. I fell to the ground, questioning how I got here. Why I was here? I could hear the whispering again, a bit clearer now. “... no escape... never... escape... you belong... I’m coming...” This chilled me to the bone. I just wanted to go home. I looked up and there it was again, the figure. It was closer this time. Again it just stood there and then it started to move towards me. I woke up, this time to the sound of a horrible high pitched screeching, it sounded like it was nearby. I was still in the desert but this time it was at night. I began walking towards the dreadful noise. If I was stuck here, I might as well see if I can stop it. I noticed there was no longer any whispering. This filled me with me relief. It took me 10 minutes to find where it was coming from. It was a set of stairs leading down to the underground. I was terrified to go down there. What if this is where that figure resided? “I have no idea what this things intention is but I can’t just assume it’s malicious.” I thought to myself, “It was a risk I would have to take.” I made my way down the stairs; it was almost completely dark, lit only by a candle every now and again. I decided to grab one just so I had some light. The cavern seemed to go on forever, and as I made my way down I could faintly smell something terrible. After what seemed like forever, I finally got to a heavy metal door. I opened it slowly. I was welcomed by an overwhelming stench of decay and the screeching noise was louder than ever. I held my breath and surveyed the surroundings. I was in a huge corridor which led of multiple rooms. I checked inside the first room which I came to, it was empty except for a lonely chair in the middle and cuffs chained coming from the floor, I checked the next room, again empty, this time I could make something out, written on the wall. I walked up to examine it. The candle illuminated the words with a dull orange glow. It was written in blood: "THERE IS NO ESCAPE; THERE NEVER WILL BE AN ESCAPE. YOU BELONG TO ME NOW. I’M COMING FOR YOU" This is what the whispers in the breeze had been saying. I needed to get away from here. As I turned around ready to leave the room I felt some kind of liquid land on my face. It was warm. I dabbed some on top of my finger. It was red. I looked up in terror, there chained to the ceiling, was an unconscious naked body, blood leaking from his mouth and eyes. Its limbs looked as if they were sawn off and sewn back on again, the chest had been ripped open to reveal the persons ribs. The area of the genitals had been mutilated far beyond recognition. It was sickening. This looked like it had been done recently. I ran out of the room and darted for the stairs. “What kind of sick fuck would do this? Does it want to do this to me as well too?” I said quietly under my breath. I began escalating the stairs. I was approximately a 1/3 of the way up when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. I heard a low growling coming from higher up the stairs. I dropped the candle and ran back down the stairs. Behind me, the creature’s activity picked up, probably alerted to my presence. I got back into the corridor, ran half way down and hid in a room. This room was exactly the same as the other rooms, empty. This room had the strongest stench of decay. My eyes had to adjust to the limited light from the candles in the corridor. When they did I could make out a pile of dead bodies in the corner. I could hear footsteps in the corridor, they were close. It sounded like bare feet tapping on the floor. I had no choice but to hide, unfortunately the only place to hide was the pile of dead bodies. I buried myself into the pile, trying to cover myself completely with the lifeless corpses. They had similar injuries as the person hanging from the ceiling. I made a small gap between the bodies so I could see out. I looked toward the doorway to see it walk in. The creature that was making those growling sounds. It was a decaying, thin figure with loose skin falling off. It had longer than normal legs and arms that reached the floor. The creature had three fingers and toes, with huge claws which were at least 5” long. Its face was gaunt and it had a large mouth with spaced away sharp teeth which forced it to grin. Where there should have been eyes, there were just indentations. Its nose was snake like. Its head was smooth and no visible ears to speak of. It also was shaking, like you would if you were cold, but more rapidly, like spasms. The creature stood in the centre of the room. I was holding my breath. I didn’t know how much longer I could take the pressure. It was another 10 seconds before the thing left the room. As I heard it wander down the hall, I let out a long sigh of relief and also chocked on the stench when inhaling. The thing must have heard and it rushed back into the room. I held my breath again, hoping it wouldn’t find me. It opened its wide mouth and reached out a really long tongue. The tongue darted in all directions and focused itself towards the pile of corpses. Its tongue retreated back into its mouth and it started making its way towards me.It stood over the pile and said in a raspy voice, “There is no escape; there never will be an escape. You belong to me now. I’m here for you” It slashed at the corpses, slicing some of them clean in half to reveal my hiding spot. I looked up at the thing. Its naturally grinning mouth protruded into an even wider grin. It lifted up his incredibly long arm and slashed it down I woke up yet again. I was on the bus and the driver was yelling at me about missing my stop. I looked out the window to tell where I was. I told that it was the next one. I was dazed and confused. “Was it really a dream,” I thought to myself. It all seemed so real. The stench, the texture, everything was just so vivid. I got off the bus and made my way home. I was slightly late and my mother was yelling at me. I didn’t care, I was just glad to be in reality and away from that creature, and I hugged my mother crying. A couple of hours later I was preparing for bed, although I wasn’t planning on sleeping much. I took off my shirt and walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and what I saw terrified me. There was a huge gash along my chest which looked fairly new. As soon as I saw it, pain rushed through the wound, crippling me. I collapsed to the floor. I heard someone walk in. I looked up and saw the creature. It knelt down to my level and whispered in the same tone as before: “There is no escape; there never will be an escape. You belong to me now. I’m here for you.” Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Dreams/Sleep